Seed No Evil
Seed No Evil is the ninth episode of Friendship is Witchcraft. It uses video material from the episode, One Bad Apple, as well as the'' Silly Filly Studios'' original animated short, Snowdrop. Summary The Snooty Snark Evaders and Applejack are at the Ponyville train station to meet Apple Bloom's "funny speaking" cousin, Babs Seed. They are excited to meet Babs and look forward to befriending her but their overexuberance makes Babs uncomfortable, and she turns on them in favor of Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. The Evaders try several solutions to solve their even bigger bullying problems, including singing a catchy song that will "get a million hits on YouTube" (good, but it does not really help their situation), filing a report with the Thought Police (Babs owns the Thought Police), and hiding at Scootaloo's house until Babs goes away, to no avail. Babs, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara continue to escalate their bullying to the point where they buy out the title to Scootaloo's house and plan to demolish it in order to make room for a shopping mall. The Evaders are at a loss and decide to go to the cinema, which is holding a late night showing of ''Snowblind''. Snowblind is a blind pegasus filly who is mercilessly bullied by her classmates and in danger of being held back due to failing several (primarily visual) classes. In spite of this, she maintains a positive outlook on life and tries to see the good in the other fillies and colts, even after they brutally attack her with snowballs and strand her on a solitary cloud. Snowblind turns to her imaginary friend, Bonko the Clown, for solace. Bonko suggests that, while her imagination cannot be used to solve real world problems, she can use it to conjure a Twinkle, a being of dark magic that can grant any wish. Snowblind is able to summon a Twinkle but it demands a sacrifice of flesh in return for granting her wish, so she plucks off one of her feathers and uses the hollow end to carve powerful runes of unbinding. Over a month later, she appears before Princesses Celestia and Molestia with the Twinkle's vessel, disguised as a submission to the arts and crafts competition. After enduring more mockery from her fellow students, Snowblind snaps, declaring that she no longer wants to accept the terrible life she has been handed and will now take what she wants. She presents the "star" carving to the Princesses and her wish is granted. Finally able to see, Snowblind rejoices while the Twinkle, being held by Molestia, laughs ominously. Inspired by the movie, the Evaders summon a Twinkle and make a wish of their own, rendering Babs Seed blind for life in hopes that she will never be able to bully anypony again. They trick the now-blind Babs into boarding a train back home, although she declares that she will continue to be cruel to others. Sweetie Belle also reasons that blinding Babs will protect her from harmful, cynical media that could influence bad behavior, thus absolving the Evaders and restoring their tenuous moral high ground. Category:Fanmade videos Category:Friendship is Witchcraft